Daddy
by half-human
Summary: After prom things don’t go as planned for Derek.


Title: Daddy

Author: Half-Human

Summary: after the prom things don't go as planned for Derek.

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy and all its wonderful characters belong to the genius Shonda Rhimes and everyone who's helped put this drama together.

Author's Note: I'm pretty pissed off with Derek…yeah. That's about it. -- Oh, and this story isn't ADDEK so to say, but more ADDIE and liberated-MER. : D lol. Plz R/R.

-8-8-

Continuing from the events of _Losing My Religion…_

-8-8-

Meredith stood still between two men who apparently cared about her and wanted to be with her. She stood, seemingly stagnant, but her thoughts were whirling in her head, and she found that she couldn't think straight.

"Meredith?" Finn suddenly asked, with a clearly perplexed expression on his face. Meredith looked to Derek, who suddenly held a hand out to her, and then she turned to Fin, whose eyes shown with pain and confusion. Meredith continued to look into Finn's eyes, noticing their rich brown color and the love that resided within them—love and care for _her_, Meredith Grey. She found herself staring at Finn for what seemed like ages, until her trance was broken by an insistent call,

"Meredith," Derek called again. Meredith looked at Derek and quickly walked toward him. As Meredith walked to him, Derek felt hope rise within him and he quickly grabbed and kissed her hard on the lips. Meredith suddenly pushed him off her. "Meredith?" Derek asked, confused. Meredith shook her head, somehow looking both angry and saddened.

"I can't Derek, its over. I just wanted to say goodbye," Meredith turned without waiting for a response but Derek grabbed her arm and tried to stop her.

"Meredith please," he urged, but at that moment Finn had stepped behind Meredith and sternly warned,

"Let her go Derek…you should be ashamed of yourself." Derek didn't stop looking into Meredith's eyes as he let go of her arm. He watched as she walked away in Finn's embrace.

Derek shook his head and ran a hand down the front of his tux. It was then that he noticed a tall redheaded woman at the end of the hall. It was Addison. She had seen _everything_.

-8-8-

Derek stood dumbfounded, amazed at what luck he had. Meredith had just left him, and his wife, the other woman dear to him, his wife-- just saw him kiss Meredith. He simply stared at his lovely wife as she slipped her heals off and walked briskly toward him. He knew it was coming, he could feel it in his gut. He had pushed Addison too far.

She walked right up to him and looked him in the eye. At first he tried to avert her gaze, but he decided that was meaningless and so he looked her into her eyes.

-SMACK-

Derek felt the hot sting of Addison's hand against his face. He remained silent as he saw that she just stayed still.

"So, what, you're not going to say anything…because that's the way you were suppose to react when I cheated on you…unbelievable," Addison began; her voice shook slightly. "Are you going to defend yourself?" Derek remained silent. "Fine. Now I see Derek. Now I finally see. You …you never stopped loving her. You son of a bitch, you could have just _told_ me that it wasn't working…why did you invite me to prom just to turn around and hurt me?" Addison was yelling now, pure rage. Derek was silent. "You know what Derek. Fine, its over between us. We. Are. Through. I'll have the papers on your desk tomorrow, sign them and its over."

"Addi-"

"Just shut up," Addison interrupted, her voice much lower, two fingers massaging her left temple. Her other hand held the straps of her dangling heals. "I don't want to hear it Derek. I really don't." Addison turned around and stormed off, leaving a very distressed Derek in an empty hallway of Seattle Grace.

-8-8-

When Derek finally reached his trailer, having spent a couple of hours getting buzzed at Emerald City, he noticed that everything Addie-related was gone. She had taken her clothes, she had taken her magazines, her hair and feminine products, hell-- she even took the groceries she bought earlier that week. She took everything and didn't even leave a note. Derek simply took his shoes off and plopped himself on his bed. "I'm so screwed," he whispered before he felt sleep overtake him.

-8-8-

The weeks following prom night Derek found himself trying to adjust to his new life. Meredith, outside of the work field, barely interacted with him; she simply gave a forced smile now and then that looked more like a grimace than anything else. Addison on the other hand was a little colder, and it was her departure from his life that evidently hurt more. He found himself thinking about the last 11 years and how he'd messed up so badly with his marriage. 'To late now,' he thought grimly every time he contemplated his life with the redhead. At the hospital, Addison was strictly business. The one time he tried to approach her to address their personal problems, she told him her decision was final.

"Even if I could possibly love you the way she did when I made a complete fool of herself by coming to Seattle, our marriage would still be a mess," Derek recalled her saying. He remembered how he'd grown angry and yelled at her,

"Fine, whatever! The papers are signed anyways, I'm giving them to my lawyer today." With that Addison simply nodded, reminded him of a medical briefing he was to attend, and walked away.

It was after that small altercation that Derek finally decided to leave Addison alone. Meredith was off limits as well. What pained him the most was that Addison and Meredith never seemed so happy. He'd watch them go about their every day routines and he envied how well they were doing without him, without the drama associated with Derek Shepherd.

-8-8-

More than a month passed since prom when Derek was in his trailer, trying to find some kind of bait to use for fishing. It was weird because usually for Father's Day, Derek found himself going out with his dad and a couple of guy friends to bars and sport games. He remembered returning home every Father's Day to a candlelight dinner and a very sexy Addison. He really couldn't do that any more, and so he settled for calling his father earlier on that day and calling Webber. Adele had invited him to dinner that evening. He had agreed to go.

As Derek continued looking in his fridge for bait, he heard a knock at his door. He quickly washed his hands of the weird "bait" he found in his fridge and walked to his door. He was surprised as he opened the door and was met with the indifferent gaze of Addison.

"Addison, what brings you here?" Derek asked, confused, but finding himself pleased that she had visited. She sighed, rolled her eyes and handed him folded pieces of paper.

"I just came by to give you this." She quickly turned around and headed to her car.

"Addison, wait!" Derek called after her; he wanted to speak with her, about what? He didn't know. He just wanted some sort of civilized interaction with her.

"Its all in there Derek…If you want visitation rights, you're going to have to fight for them," she yelled over her shoulder, a certain edge to her voice. "I'm heading back to New York…if you have any problems, contact my lawyer." Addison quickly got in her car, started the ignition and sped off, leaving a confused Derek standing at his door, smelling of old fish bait, and holding a folded letter.

Derek slowly unfolded the papers and skimmed the first page. His eyes widened as he voiced the letter's striking message: "Addison is pregnant."

-8-8-

Derek quickly flipped through the remaining pages. They were medical exams pertaining to Addison's pregnancy. The child was no doubt his. Derek ran a hand over his face and realized what Addison had told him before she left: He was going to have to fight for visitation rights. She was moving back to New York.

Derek suddenly found it hard to breathe and walked off the porch of his trailer away from the bait-smell. He walked several feet into the nearby forest, and began thoroughly reading through all the papers, beginning with the first one. 'Oh my God, I really blew it,' Derek thought, completely dejected.

By the time he reached the last page, he was already sitting amongst the untamed bushes of the forest. He realized it was a letter from Addison. Her read through every word carefully, trying to find other ways to interpret them. It was no use. Her message was simple. She had deeply cared about him but he pulled her down and made her abandon who she truly was. She loved the times she had with him, but she was more than ready to move on. The child, she admitted, was definitely a setback in terms of moving on, but she decided that she rather have a child with a loving strong mother, than a child with a horribly weakened and emotionally damaged one. Derek tried resist the tears forming in his eyes, but then gave up and continued to read. The letter sounded like Addison tried to care, but it carried a bitter undertone. Derek hoped that he would be able to change her mind, at least with her denying him visitation, but his thoughts were cut short as he read the letter's ever-sarcastic, quite harsh ending:

_Happy Father's Day,_

_-Addison Forbes Montgomery _

Derek slowly folded the papers and allowed a few tears to run down his face. Yeah, he was supposed to be happy, he was going to be a _daddy _for goodness sake, but he felt miserable. Derek Shepherd, the talented neurosurgeon, the lively lady's man, _Mr. McDreamy_, had _totally_ screwed up.

-8-8-

FIN

-8-8-

What do you think? I wanted to write a fic were Derek really gets it! Ggrrrr! Ever since the season finale, I wanted to write something where Derek gets hurt. I hope this fic did that. Please R/R! I would really appreciate it.

-8-8-

The Vajayjay Queen Rules! Go Addie! Woot woot!

-8-8-


End file.
